A Goddess's Past
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara remember's the time of when she was a Goddess, of when she started to bring unity and peace to Bionis and Mechonis. After waking up, and testing a bit of power to remake a scene of the past, and ether-controller is unaware of a High Entia watching her that knew her from long ago. Willow belongs to IcyErythNights.


Feet clicked on a stone pavement as black laced shoes suddenly came into light. A silver-blue dressed lightly flowed in the wind as a black flap covered the front to the tights, black lacing coming to rest at the knee's. The front was laced up, with purple roses at the top, with ruffled sleeves at the opening, and the hands had lace around them. Black hair went to the knee's as she stopped at an entrance, to non-other than Alcamoth, which was small, but growing bigger every day it seemed. The girl closed her purple eyes as her hair flowed, and flew upward as two wings appeared on her back; one feather and the other mechanical. Something was odd though, her feathered wing had a scar where it was attached to the body, while the mechanical one seemed attached. The feathered wing had the tips purple while the mechanical had intricate designs of purple, and she flew up, landing just inside the floating city. Everyone within stopped, and watched her in awe as she landed, before her wings disappeared, and she smiled gently.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I was hoping to see how everyone is." Keyara said, her voice powerful, mature, and sweet.

"It's Keyara!" A High Entia female shouted.

"Keyara is here!" another shouted, and many crowded around her, all smiling and praising her.

Keyara had always been revered at Alcamoth, seen has their ancestor, **their** Goddess who created them, though she knew she wasn't there creator. She had tried countless times to tell them that Zanza and Meyneth had created Mechonis and Bionis, and had created life on the two, but they still said she was their savior. She smiled and hugged them, each blushing, her love and care reaching them through her hug. After requesting a meeting with the current Emperor, they escorted her to the Imperial Palace, and after saying her partings with them, walked on in alone. As she neared the throne room, she felt someone behind her, smile, and turned, seeing Alvis.

"Spying on me again, are you?" She asked, and he chuckled, walking toward her.

"Just checking on you." He stated, his transparent figure the only one around.

"Why haven't you actually created a body and come down?" Keyara asked, wondering why he still stayed in the space dimension.

"It's more comfortable there." Alvis said simply, and Keyara giggled, the transparent Alvis blushing.

"Understood, though I would like some company." Keyara said, and Alvis chuckled again.

After some small chatter, Keyara left to continue her meeting with the current ruler, who she only knew as Antiqua. He was a just man, someone who sought to help Keyara unite all race's of both Mechonis and Bionis. Keyara entered, and bowed to Antiqua, her wings reappearing, and she slowly walked toward him, and he smiled gently at her. He was rather handsome, looking to be in his mid-20's had he been a Hom's, with bright blue eyes, large wings, silver hair in a long ponytail, wearing elegant robe's with a staff in one had. He had a High Entia female with him, who smiled motherly at Keyara, her purple eyes matching Keyaras'.

"Ah, Goddess Keyara, you grace us with your presence." The Emperor said, giving another bow.

"Please Antiqua, you needn't be formal." Keyara stated, her tone relaxing as she allowed her ether to roll off in waves of relaxation around the room.

"Ah yes, I have forgotten that you are not the formal type. More for a relaxing talk." Antiqua said, smiling.

"Yes. I have come to see what progress has been made on the unity of the world." Keyara asked, and he smiled.

"Progress has almost been completed. We just need to talk to the Machina to see if they are willing to unite with us for peace and prosperity for all." Antiqua said, throwing his arms out wide, and Keyara smiled.

"Good. Have you found an ambassador for that yet?" Keyara questioned, and his smile faded.

"We...we were hoping you would speak with them. Seeing as you know Meyneth personally." Antiqua said, and Keyara hummed.

Meyneth was her mother in a way, a woman who seeked peace and prosperity for everyone, rather it be machine or organic. Keyara nodded to herself as she realized she would have to speak to Meyneth personally, the Machina trusted her.

"I agree, I will do it. But I request we have the ambassador of Alcamoth, Homs, and Nopon accompany me. That way we can discuss what is going on with each race." Keyara said, and Antiqua nodded.

"Of course. Lorithia, will you come here!" Antiqua shouted, and a young High Entia appeared.

"You called?" Lorithia asked, her seductive voice still present.

"Are you willing to accompany Keyara, and two others to Mechonis? Keyara is willing to go there and discuss our plans of uniting the world." Antiqua said, and Lorithia nodded.

"I am willing." Lorithia said, and Keyara smiled at her.

Keyara woke with a start, and shot up in her bed, and looked around, before sighing. She was at Colony 9, resting at Dunbans' house with Fiora, Melia, Sharla, and Willow. Sighing, Keyara stood and walked outside, trying to clear her mind. She often dreamt of when she was a Goddess, it was uncommon, but...she still hoped that some things had changed. She had hoped that the High Entia had recognized her, and not give her the disgusted looks they did...but none of them remembered her, none of them knew who Goddess Keyara was. All of them had been transformed into Telethia, and the ones that did survive, Lorithia captured them and had used them for experiment's. The only one who might have remembered her would've been Sorean, or he would've at least have heard of Goddess Keyara.

"I wonder...what would happen if I ever regained my power's." Keyara said, but scoffed, she didn't want those power's back.

She didn't want to be immortal, she didn't want to make things appear and disappear, she didn't want to control the fabric of the world. Sighing, she sat down and watched the stars, remembering when she was a Goddess how she would constantly make stars fall, or have shooting star showers to give the beings of Bionis and Mechonis something to appreciate at night. She smiled as she stood and gathered a little bit of ether, before she shot it into the sky. She waited for a minute before a shower of shooting stars shot across the sky, and she smiled, watching them fly past. She loved being able to do that, but wasn't sure if she was able to without her goddess power's. Unaware of the ether-controlling Homs, a High Entia watched, a smile curving her lips as she shined green, turning into a Telethia and flew off. She would approach the ether-controlling Homs when she was more stable.


End file.
